Autumnal Pleasures
by Lola Fairweather
Summary: Rick watches the seasonal neighborhood party he planned with Michonne unfold before him. AU, No Walkers. Inspired by the Family dinner in 7x01 and Michonne's dress.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It ain't mine. Just borrowing.

The sharp autumn air wafted enticingly through Rick's nostrils as he shifted Judith's weight onto his opposite hip. He glanced down at his baby girl as she clumsily prodded her father's graying beard with pudgy fingers. She laughed happily, continuing her assault as he peered through the crowd gathered in his living room. His friends and family conversed amiably sipping their drinks and nibbling on the appetizers set carefully throughout the house.

It was all through Michonne's carefully detailed planning that this party was taking place. Rick was the next on the list to host the seasonal weekend party for the neighborhood and grudgingly accepted the influx of people into his home.

He didn't mind sharing his space with the people who gathered there that evening, in fact he enjoyed these get togethers. Between being the deputy sheriff of his town and taking care of his family he wasn't able to allot most of his time for socializing. It was nice to catch up with his friends.

In all honesty, it was the party planning that was a pain in his ass. Rick was all to keen to supply his guests with simple cold beer and a couple of plain cheese pizza's and call it a day. However, Michonne's gentle chiding had him serving craft beers and curated wine and cheese pairings, which led to some ribbing on Daryl's end as he huffed at the selection laid out when he entered Rick's home.

Lost in thought, Rick rubbed a free hand over his forehead. He walked over to said cheese plate and dipped his finger through the buttery mystery cheese spread and shoved it into his mouth. He cocked his head at the surprisingly appealing taste and sucked his forefinger, removing the remaining traces of the creamy treat.

Judith stirred in his arms as she recognized the voice of the latest guest to arrive. He followed her gaze to find it focused on Michonne, his girlfriend, or rather ex-girlfriend.

Rick sighed and attempted to readjust his squirming daughter but thought better of it and put her down, only to have her stumble off into the direction of his stunning ex.

Of course Judith abandoned her father in favor of Michonne, who wouldn't? Of course Michonne bent down and scooped the toddler into her welcoming arms. He watched in awe as Michonne blew raspberry's into Judith's neck whilst wiggling her elegant long fingers into her belly.

His two best girls were soon joined by Sasha and Maggie as they greeted Michonne and joined in on the tickle fest with Judith. Rick knew he couldn't sulk at his own party and had to summon his good ole southern boy manners and offer Michonne a "Hello." And just as he was summoning up enough courage he watched Maggie relieve Michonne of her coat and reveal the outfit underneath it.

Rick hung his head and let out a small mirthless laugh. Of course after not seeing each other for a month she casually walks into his home bewitches his friends and daughter and does so in 'The Dress'. The kinda white halter thing dress that was somewhat inappropriate attire for the time of year, that was solely created for the purpose of inflicting Rick Grimes with a case of dumb stupid lust.

The dress that he insisted she wear when he brought up their (at the time what he thought) inevitable wedding. She simple smiled waved a hand at Rick, reminding him that it was bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. She also reminded him that she didn't need a piece of paper to reinforce her commitment to him. All things Rick knew, but he was also convinced that he could sway her mind. They would probably arguing about taking his last name but he was all to willing to compromise on that issue. As long as he could put his ring on her finger.

Alas, none of these things came to fruition and here they were in Rick's living room. Michonne engrossed with baby girl in her arms and Rick picturing himself freeing her from that dress. Untying the knot at the base of her neck and watching it slip and pool along the lithe length of her waist. His mouthing watering at the thought of her full breasts announcing themselves from the soft material and pebbling nipples forming into tight warm peaks enticing Ricks tongue into lapping at them in short and long flicks.

Rick exhaled and shifted his stance while trying to ignore his stiff cock throbbing urgently through his jeans. There was no use in trying to calm his excitement, it was all the handy work of Michonne, just being in her alluring presence was enough to turn him into an overeager teenage boy. At least he didn't have to make the awkward trip through the living room to say hi, she was currently making the trip for him.

The slinky material of the dress whispered between those luscious thighs of hers as she came to stand in front of him, Judith in tow. Rick took a deep breath and nodded, "Hey." he said softly.

"Glad to see you." Michonne responded with a gentle smile.

"Glad to see you too."

They stood that way for a moment, just taking in each others presence, reacquainting in silence as they checked each other out.

Rick took a step forward and curled his arm around her waist and drew her to his chest. His eyes flitted from her's to her chest and bent slowly to press a kiss to her cheek. Michonne accepted it and threaded her fingers through the long tuff of curls at the nape of his neck, prolonging their touch.

"Mee-Shown!" Judith exclaimed, interrupting their reunion and connection. Always fighting to be the center of attention, she resumed her erratic prodding of her father's face to break the two apart.

"Hey Miss Judith!" Michonne took a step back and bounced the tike on her hip. "I honestly thought she would've forgotten me after all this time." She said somberly. The separation was hard on her he could tell. It was a hard adjustment going from spending every possible moment with each other and his children to complete radio silence. Rick was still in awe that she decided to come to the party. The party she happily planned for his community.

"How could she?" Rick tilted his head and pursed his lips as he spoke. Michonne was unforgettable. Her absence was quantifiable from his home, but her presence remained in his thoughts. He licked his lips, not quite over the fact that she was standing there back in his home.

"Stay?" Rick blurted out. His overeager nature betrayed him, as it always did around her. He quickly added, "After the party?"

Michonne breathed in deeply. She glanced down at Judith and continued her rocking movements with the oblivious giggling girl, back and forth she went while assessing his request. Nothing good could come from this. They agreed the best way to move on from their fast and heavy relationship was distance and complete end of all communication.

However here Michonne was. Standing in his living room and uncharacteristically peeking out at him from underneath her curled lashes, no doubt mentally weighing the pros and cons. There had to be a reason other than her obsessive attention to detail where the party was concerned, and an obligation to ensure Rick didn't mangle the plating of the charcuterie.

"I'll stay awhile." she answered, drawing her attention back to Judith the poor unknowing buffer.

Rick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded.

"Alright then."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They are motivation I need to keep cranking out chapters. I'm thinking this isn't gonna be a long one, maybe 3-4 chapters. Anyway let me know what you think.**

"Y'all don't got any tall boys?" Rick heard a surly voice ask. He turned to look at his friend Daryl, who currently had his head stuck in the fridge, ass out, and knocking over various items from their shelves. Rick shook his head and put the last piece of glass into his dishwasher, closing the machine's door with the heel of his boot.

The party was winding down and in an attempt to circumvent the arduous cleaning process he had begun collecting the empty and dirty dishes left around the house.

"Nah, just that fancy stuff Michonne told me to get." Lifting said beer to his lips, Rick took a long pull from the bottle and proceeded to lean against the kitchen counter. "I saw you had a couple, seemed to be enjoying it."

Daryl turned and shook his head, "Sasha's been tellin' me to try new things. Overrated, though." He went back to the fridge continuing his search while Rick chuckled at his simultaneous determination and reluctance.

"At least you're tryin'."

"Trying what?" Michonne asked as she entered the kitchen with a few glasses in hand. Rick straightened up, taking a larger gulp from his beer. She made her way to the sink and began to rinse off the cups.

"Don't." He groaned quietly as he pressed two fingers to her arm to get her to stop cleaning after his guests. His touch lingered and he wished he could get her attention fully with his whole hand but instead had to settle for this small touch, which was mostly prohibited by the beer in his palm.

Michonne scoffed and carried on with her task, "You think Carl's gonna help you?"

"He better?" Rick muttered, turning to the kitchen window he took a look around the backyard in a futile quest for his son.

"Tryin' that weird ass beer you made Rick get." Daryl answered a beat late. He shut the fridge, emerging from it's cavernous ledges victorious with a tall boy in hand. "Knew I left one in here."

"And what did you think of them?" Michonne whipped a dishtowel at Rick to get his attention.

A smirk danced across his lips,"Not bad. I even liked that weird cheese." He added nudging her hip with his own.

"I'm sure you didn't even sample it with the right wine. Probably just stuck your finger in it."

Rick laughed softly, she knew him to well. "I did. I'm sure other people ate 'em right."

The craft beers had a higher alcohol percentage than he wasn't use to, and that coupled with the whiskey he had it was all starting to catch up to him. Everyone knew a tipsy Rick was a handsy Rick. Something Michonne obviously knew all too well, especially at this very moment when she felt Rick's warm hand press against her bare lower back. He must have put his drink down and inched closer as he now touched her with his whole hand. His strokes took on a gentle circular pattern until his fingers rested on the starting swell of her round bottom.

He pursed his lips as they gazed at each other, "Baby, I told you to stop." Punctuating this second request with a few taps to her bottom. Michonne put the last plate down and turned to protest.

"Before y'all start let me at least go." Daryl spoke up, convinced that the pair had forgotten his presence. They did, knocking back the rest of his beer he quickly moved to exit.

With the loss of the peanut gallery Rick gathered Michonne into his arms. He clasped his hands together behind her luscious backside and nearly purred as she ran her hands through his hair. Their foreheads came together naturally as they breathed in each others air. It was the sweetest homecoming for them, it was as if Michonne had never left.

Overwhelmed with nostalgia Rick couldn't help himself and bent down to peck Michonne's sweet lips. She stiffened slightly but didn't pull out of his embrace giving Rick all the encouragement to seek out another one.

"Why can't you ever listen to me woman?" He killed whatever response he knew he prompted with his lips, chaste kisses at first that soon grew heated as he slanted his mouth over Michonne's. Grunting as their lip lock grew sloppy and his hands groped her firm butt.

"Don't even go there Rick." Michonne scolded pressing her chest closer to his, wiggling her svelte form against his. Rick grunted and mashed his lips to her own smart pillowy pair. She knew how to turn him on beyond belief. Whether it was the quick remarks that left her mouth or just a simple glance at that sinful creation she never failed to stir his excitement.

"Dad! Oh. Hey Michonne." Carl greeted, his steps faltering as he caught his Dad and what he thought to believe his Dad's ex girlfriend in an intimate embrace. Michonne began to pull away but was held in place while Rick nodded to his oldest child.

"What is it son?"

Carl shook his head,"It's okay, I'll come back." He turned with an eerily identical smirk to his father and left.

Damn, they had managed to stop two people from staying and coming into the kitchen. Rick needed to get his shit together, clear his head. However, this was impossible to do with Michonne wrapped around his body and he was unwillingly to let her go. Not as easily as he did a month ago which led to their break up.

"I should probably check on whoever's left." Rick pressed a kiss to Michonne's neck and breathed in the familiar scent of cocoa butter and coconut oil. He didn't understand why anyone would still be around, but knowing this crowd a gentle hint wouldn't do the trick.

"Wait," Michonne clasped at the lapels of his dark blue gingham oxford. "Don't kick them out. It's been ages since I've seen everyone. It's been nice to catch up."

"Well, I wanna catch up with you too. Alone." He pouted.

"I know babe, but it's still kind of early. Be a good host. How would you like it if Glenn and Maggie kicked you out of their home."

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't. Probably would've been home anyway, putting the kids to bed… and getting ready to put you to bed." He answered in that honeyed drawl of his.

"Slow down cowboy. We'll have time for that."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I really would like to shout out thematsaidwelcome for giving me the encouragement I didn't know I needed to dust off this old ass fic. It can be daunting when there are so many talented writers in this fandom but this community is incredibly supportive and with thematsaidwelcome and everyone else's backing I was able to crack this out. Again, thank you so much!

* * *

Rick nudged Judith's bedroom door open to find Michonne and baby girl reclining leisurely in a sturdy rocking chair. His two girls were quietly reading from one of Judith's favorite bedtime stories. Michonne's soothing voice and steady rocking was quickly putting the always restless toddler to sleep. She fought valiantly to stay awake and steal a few more minutes of one of her favorite people's time. The full day of visitors, sugar in all its best forms, and stumbling through the backyard was no match for her. Within the few minutes Rick stood peering through the doorway Judith's fluttering eyelids closed for the evening and her tiny body slumped in Michonne's lap. Her right hand that had been clutching one of Michonne's locs withdrew its hold while her short little thumb from the other hand remained in her mouth, all suckling ceased.

Michonne looked up at Rick and offered him a wink as she stood and placed Judith in her crib. After covering the little girl in her favorite blanket she turned off the lights, leaving only the flickering glow of the starry globe night light.

"You want some tea?" Rick asked, shifting his weight nervously between his feet. The heavy beers and few fingers of whiskey were beginning to lose their potency taking his liquid bravado along with it. He figured the conversation they were bound to have would be better severed over nonalcoholic beverages and away from the sleeping toddler. Carl had managed to wrangle the Rhee's into agreeing to have him spend the night. So they were semi covered in the children department. And to be even safer, Rick began to steer her in the direction of the kitchen. Better to eliminate the temptations of a sofa or king size bed to roll around in and get reacquainted.

"Sure." She nodded and led the way to the kitchen. Rick collected the tea kettle and a box of the horrible herbal teas Michonne insisted he buy and set to work on filling the kettle.

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed." Michonne commented as she took a seat at the small kitchen table.

Rick shrugged in a nonchalant manner and grabbed her favorite mug, dropping a bag of chamomile tea inside of it.

"Interesting choice."

"It's been a long day; you always drank this after a hard day at the office." Referring to her grueling work days at her law firm. One of those evenings would have Michonne passed out on the couch while Rick rubbed her feet and listened to her complaints of mansplaining coworkers and their blatant displays privilege. Next he would coax her into the tub with bath bombs and bubbles, and if the day had been overly taxing he would supply a large serving of red wine; one of the pricier bottles. He learned his lesson when he came home with an endearingly ignorant blissful grin and an age old college staple of bad boxed wine. Of course she laughed while smoothing the errant and stubborn curls at the nape of his neck and explained how a grown woman like her didn't get down with boxed wine anymore. At least not Franzia. They still drank it though and Rick took it in stride and the next evening came bearing a delicious Malbec that was right up her alley.

This was their relationship, they meshed well because they were willingly to learn from one another. The time Rick broached the idea of a family fishing trip Michonne came prepared. After burying her nose in the four instructional aids she purchased she could identify different types of baits and knots. She didn't manage to catch any fish, but it was the ingrained dedication she exhibited in learning something that her partner loved, which meant the world to Rick. They had their obvious differences but the love they had for each other was fierce and complementary.

"You don't have any more of that Malbec I saw floating around?"

"I think we need sumthin a little light for the conversation we're about to have." The tea kettle slowly roared itself into their presence, beckoning Rick to remove the noisy interruption and fill Michonne's mug with its contents.

"Why does everything have to be a grand conversation? Can't we just enjoy each other's company?"

"And that's the problem Chonne," He gritted out, "You know I'm too old to be 'playin' things by ear'. I need you to take us a little more seriously."

"I do take us seriously Rick. Do you think I was playing around spending all of my days and nights in your home when I have a perfectly nice apartment that I still happen to pay rent for on the other side of town? A cat who I've been neglecting, plants that've gone without water, and piles of mail left building up in my mailbox?"

"Michonne, I've told you to give up that apartment and come move in with me-"

"And Judith and Carl. I'm not sure I'm ready for that. To be a part time mom. I loved the life we had. The weekend excursions we took with or without the kids, going out to dinner at least once a week, staying in on Saturdays and doing absolutely nothing." Michonne paused and took a deep breath, willing herself to go on.

"I know I'm not getting any younger. Maybe the idea of me moving forward and really, truly carving out a life with you is making me a bit hesitant. It would really help if you could just acknowledge my fears, don't shrug them off and tell me that 'it's all going to be fine'. I want to know that you're hearing me."

"I hear you. I really do. I just," his fingers found the bridge of his nose and pinched in frustration, "I wish you could put faith me."

"No, you want me to put ALL my faith in you. Put all my eggs in one basket. I'm not a gambler, Rick. You sure as hell know that."

"And I ain't a gamblin man! In what world would I ever set you up to fail!"

"Shh. Keep your voice down!" She pressed. Michonne gestured to the baby monitor with a tilt of her head. "You're going to wake Judith with all of that noise."

Michonne was still sitting at the kitchen table, her cup of tea now long forgotten as it stopped producing tufts of steam minutes ago. Rick was leaning against the counter with his arms now crossed looking up at the ceiling.

"Look you can sleep in our- my bed. I'll take Carl's."

"It's fine Rick, I can just go home."

"Nah, it's too late for all that and I'm in no condition to drive." He walked over to where she was sitting and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. His large hand grasped her elegant chin gently and began to stroke the apple of her cheek with due reverence. "We don't have to talk about this anymore. I hear ya. But just do me a favor and stay the night? Judith's been sleepin' in late so you don't have to worry about slippin out to early before she can see you."

Rick gave Michonne one last kiss and then made his way to the bedroom. Leaving Michonne alone with a disinterested flat cup of chamomile and her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you again, so much for all the encouraging and thoughtful reviews. They were really just enough to get my fickle muse going again. An I hope to be able to produce more content for whoever is willing to keep reading and taking this journey with me. Thanks again!**

* * *

Rick turned his body over for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. He now understood Carl's complaints about a twin bed being unacceptable for a growing boy his age. At first he chided the boy for not being grateful for the simple fact that he had a bed, but this current moment as he tried to get his forty-something year old body in a comfortable position he knew he would have to start checking out discount furniture departments. He knew he had only himself to blame. At this very moment the love of his life was probably resting peacefully in what he had come to claim as **their** king sized bed. Probably leaving remnants of her lovely jasmine scented skin on the sheets and pillowcases. Most notably her purple satin pillowcase, the one he didn't have the heart to replace with the original grey pillow case the bedding set had come with.

During his bouts of unrest Rick debated with himself the pros and cons of making his way down the hall and waking his girlfriend up with the prospect of having a different conversation then the one they had earlier that evening. Obviously, there was the practical voice of reason that spoke out to him acknowledging that a 'conversation' like that wouldn't solve anything. And then there was the lonely hurting voice that was speaking out just a little louder. Imploring him to just make the trip. What was the worst that could happen? Aside from Michonne kicking him out and waking Judith in the process. That was unlikely though. Michonne was always very cognizant of the kids and their sleep schedule's. Moments of unbridled passion were always saved for weekends when his ex-wife Lori had the kids. And if they were truly desperate a trip to the garage or laundry room located on the other side of the house would usually suffice.

Another sigh left his tired body and Rick adjusted his position for what he hopped would be the final time for the night. He checked the wrist watch on his left hand that he neglected to remove and noted the time at 3:17 am. Was Michonne even up? She had the envious knack of falling asleep anyway despite how noisy or uncomfortable the space provided was. Rick recalled the time watching her fall asleep against his shoulder as they took a rocky drive through some back roads of his small town. She slept blissfully unaware as they hit rock after rock and dipped into dusty divots as he vigilantly traveled the paths with his left hand gripping the steering wheel and his right hand tucked in between her smooth dark thighs. The thought of that alone had Rick stirring in his navy sweatpants he'd put on before bed.

He chuckled into the otherwise quiet darkness, was he really going to lie in his son's bed getting a little stiff while the woman of his dreams was in their bedroom down the hall? Throwing the covers off of his bed, Rick sat up and wiped his hand over his weary face. He stood and made his way out of Carl's bedroom on a mission to claim his rightful spot: curved up against Michonne's backside as they always should be.

Rick did brace himself with the possibility that she would kick him out but he was hopping that her penchant to sleep through a hurricane or any ungodly amount of noise and destruction would work in his favor. So he could slip right into bed not disturbing Michonne's rest at all.

When he finally got to his bedroom Rick slowly opened the somewhat creaky door, looking in on his love sleeping in what he predicted to be a fit less sleep. She was curled to her side occupying the more recently vacant spot in their bed. As he moved closer he noticed she'd slipped out of that beautiful dress and into one of his ratty old shirts that she used for sleepwear. He smiled to himself and gentle pushed the covers back and situated himself right behind her peaceful form. It did kind of irritate him a little that she could be this dead to the world after the fight they had in the kitchen, but on the flip side it did enable him to be in the current position he had.

It was surely instinctual to Rick when he wrapped his arms around her small waist and drew Michonne's body closer to him. Nestling his groin against the generous swell of her bottom, he took a deep breath inhaling her ridiculously alluring scent. He should've been here hours ago he'd decided.

To his surprise Michonne reached up and buried her fingers in the tufts of curls at the nape of his neck.

"Rick," she murmured sleepily, "What are doing?" Her words and actions conflicting as she pulled him closer pressing her hips backwards into him seeking more warmth.

At that moment Rick realized she had gone to bed in just the ratty old t-shirt, no bra or panties.

"Fuck Chonne, I couldn't-" he choked out as he slipped his knee in between her thick thighs. The heat of her pussy sat enticingly on his skin and he shifted forward erasing whatever non existent space that was before them.

Rick dropped a kiss to her shoulder and slipped his hands underneath her t-shirt, cupping her lovely perky tits. His thumbs rolled over the stiff nipples coaxing more length from them as his kisses danced along the graceful column of Michonne's neck.

"I didn't come in here for this," he rasped. A hand fell from an overly ripe nipple, traversed its way down her teasingly taunt belly, and began to tickle her warm clit.

Michonne whimpered and dropped her head back to catch Rick's otherwise occupied lips. A groan left those sinfully luscious pink lips of his as Rick pounced and turned Michonne's body so he was now hovering over her. With one hand he grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants to free his thick cock.

"This for me, baby?" he asked as he ran his length in between those plump wet pussy lips he'd missed all this time. Michonne mewled with a nod and grabbed the front of his shirt to bring him flush against her body. Her lips latched onto his, her tongue entered his mouth and was rewarded with his quick grunt. The sounds and scents of their wet coupling was proving to be to much for Rick, and with each eager thrust of Michonne's hips it was becoming difficult to not spill his cum between those pretty pink slick folds. Where he whole heartedly did not want finish. Rick had no intentions of ending their time together before he managed to slip inside her. That's where he wanted to be, reestablishing his physical and emotional intimacy with the pliant woman underneath him.

"Fuck, Rick…fuck me." Michonne panted in between their sloppy kisses. He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and slid into her slowly. Rick hissed at the familiar silky sweet heat of her and willed himself to stay still until she adjusted to his girth.

"Baby," he gasped and took her lips again, sucking on her gorgeously curved top lip. They released each other with an audible smack as he began to pump his hips quickly picking up the tempo.

Michonne reached in between their bodies and began to rub her puffy clit in quick tight circles. Their eyes locked in an intense lustful haze while the bed frame rocked rhythmically against the wall.

"You gonna come inside me?" She whimpered and bit her swollen lips as his fucking picked up during his final strokes.

"Ugh, I'm gonna fill you up Chonne." He let out as he felt the tell tale signs of her flushing cum coating his dick. Rick followed quickly behind her with one last grunt and thrust fulfilling her and her wish.

He pulled out of Michonne wincing at the tenderness he was now feeling and laid out next to her. He ran a hand over his stubbly face as his breathing unhurriedly returned to normal.

Michonne placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently as she began to float down from the spectacular high he gave her.

"I love you." She whispered as a few tears tumbled down those proud cheeks of hers. Rick turned her towards him with his large hand caressing the slope of her waist and drew her close.

"I love you too, baby. I hear you, and I'm not giving up on you." The only sounds now reverberating through the room was their breathing. And after awhile Rick assumed she had fallen back into her predictable post coital sleep.

"Me too." she finally spoke up. Michonne burrowed deeper into the cavern of warmth he'd wrapped her up in. Perfect for the crisp autumn night breeze that drifted through the open window and past the wafting curtains of their bedroom. "Not without a fight."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This did feel a bit unfinished, so I decided (along with the much needed push from reviews) to fill out this story a little more. Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me.**

* * *

Michonne was roused from her rest by the fragrant rashers of bacon she knew Rick to be cooking in his kitchen that early morning. She stretched languidly inching further into the comforter and extra pillows tucked around her and let out a deeply contented sigh. The memory of the desperate and quick tryst with Rick was still fresh on her mind. Michonne felt it in her thighs, from his gentle but firm grasp of them as he bucked into her wildly. She felt it in her lips, slightly swollen after Rick reluctantly unfused their mouths from each other when they broke apart to rest. He remained in the most secret apex of her body, where he finished rather nosily with a grunt and a heavy blissful shudder. As he was deemed to stay forever, he remained in the highly secured confines of her heart.

Their makeup sex, if you could even call it that, left a lot questions that they'd yet to tackle. The physical was reunion was sweet and in her post coital haze she'd reaffirmed her love for her partner, and Rick for her. Yet, they hadn't managed to come up with a definitive plan to resolve their issues. Michonne still wanted to work things out, but still in the confines of her own plan. Which she was beginning to see was a selfish plan. Rick had a family of his own he had to take care of. Two defenseless dear souls who depended on their father for everything. It wasn't that she needed Rick's time to be solely commanded by her attention, he split his devotion masterfully between the three most important people in his life. In turn they accepted her whole heartedly, Carl adamantly claiming that she was "one of us". Michonne sighed and stretched once again. Not entirely sure of why she was dragging her feet so much on this. She knew, the fear of losing her independence was at the forefront of her mind.

Her gaze drifted to the baby monitor that was positioned in front of Judith's crib. She noticed it was absent of one rambunctious toddler who was usually up around this time of the morning. Rick must've collected her when he got up to make breakfast, she thought. Her theory was soon proven to be incorrect when she heard two ineffectual thuds against the bedroom door, followed by some babbling.

The door opened with Rick coming into view first and Judith stumbling past her father, her little legs taking her as fast as they allowed to the side of the bed where Michonne lay.

"Someone beat me trying to getting in here first." He laughed carrying a breakfast tray. Michonne bent at the waist to aid Judith in her climb and sat her in the middle of the bed.

"She wasn't downstairs with you? I noticed she was missing from the monitor a second ago. Figured she was with you." Michonne went on nervously. Conversations around the kids always was her safety net and Rick was definitely picking up on that.

"No," he placed her breakfast down in front of her. "She's come up with a new trick. Watched her climb outta the crib with my own eyes." Rick pointed to the monitor to further his point. He'd play her game and steer clear of their underlying issues, for now. Presently he was just thrilled to have her feeding bits of toast slathered with Beth Greene's infamous jarred jam to his daughter in their bed.

"I can't believe you're letting me eat breakfast in your bed." Rick was very particular about certain indulgences. And eating in bed was not one he favored.

"It's still our bed. You get a say of what goes on in here." He answered definitively.

"Rick," she began to counter.

"Just statin' facts here." He got up from his spot on their bed and walked over to his dresser. Rick had the Saturday morning off and he'd plan on running a few errands with Judith. The house this morning was a considerable mess when he'd woken up. He cleaned up the best he could on his own (Rick didn't dare disturb the sublime queen sleeping in his bed) and left the rest for Carl to get to when he got back. Some extra morning chores he was sure the tween could handle.

Michonne watched him move to the closet and caught the stretch of his cotton shirt skim the wide expanse of his sinewy back. She sighed evenly while Judith squirmed in her embrace, this view she missed and would never tire of. Her eyes trailed the length of his form, settling on where those tapered hips disappeared into his jeans. Those well-worn old ass Wranglers he refused to throw out or at least let take a spin in the washer. The seat of the jeans hung in an unflattering cowl under his very flattering butt. He wasn't wearing those jeans last night she noted, probably to get in her good graces. There were some nights Rick would come into the bedroom wearing those abominations attempting to sit down and Michonne would kick him off the edge of the mattress, claiming she didn't want whatever germs "his nasty ass jeans" were carrying around on their bed. That was when she still felt she had ownership in his life.

"Got any plans this afternoon." She asked in between the raspberries she was administering to Judith's belly.

"I was planning on having some breakfast myself." Rick intoned in his gravely accented voice. His own eyes doing a seductive sweep of her body as adjusted the collar of his button down.

Thank god for dark skin, Michonne thought as her cheeks filled up with heat but were devoid of any flush to betray her feelings.

"Plans that don't involve me? I don't want to cramp you and little Ms. Judith's style this morning."

"You're on the top of my to do list." Rick repeated.

"Get real, Rick."

"I am, baby. I didn't get enough of you last night. And what's makeup sex if you don't do it more than once?"

"Ears." She chastised as she cupped Judith's, trying to save whatever innocence she'd have left after this conversation.

"She's not as nosey as the other one. Who should be back in a couple hours. So why don't we wear this one out for a nap. And then Daddy can wear you out for one too." He came to stand by her, bending down to give leave a chaste kiss on the lips. Michonne's fingers slipped into their favorite resting place as she pressed her forehead against his.

"You're so bad."

"I'm tryin' to be good." He pushed another kiss to her wanting lips. "For you. In so many ways." Judith climbed over Michonne and into Rick's arms. "Come on, sweetheart." He whispered to her as he left Michonne alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"How did you only buy enough food for the party and forget to do grocery shopping for the week?" Michonne inquired as they strolled down the aisles of the food mart together happy for her change of outfit. Their breakup had been quick and to the point which left the advantage of Michonne leaving a few articles of clothing behind in Rick's drawers. She picked out a pair of her favorite black leggings and an oversized periwinkle sweater to match the cool morning weather. Her locs were half done up in a tidy top knot while the rest danced along her bare skin where her sweater slipped of her rich dark shoulders. Rick followed her theme and threw on his faux shearling lamb jacket. Of course, he didn't fail to leave the house in those raggedy things masquerading themselves as denim.

Judith was back in the shopping cart after her third request to be put down and wrestling herself free from her shoes. They'd already past the cereal aisle, where she squealed in excitement until Rick let her run free. Michonne caved and allowed her to pick one sugary cartoon mascot labeled box which was only to be consumed "on the weekends" she decreed. That made Rick question if she was going to be on hand to oversee her grand edicts. She proceeded to pinch that cute butt of his and steer him towards the produce.

"I need you around more than you think. The other day I almost left Judith in the car while I was unloading it. She was passed out with a few of those cheese snacks she loves dried to her hand. I don't think she'll be too scarred from the experience." They laughed together as she placed her favorite Fuji apples into the thin crinkly produce bag.

"You're a mess. Did you ever do that to Carl?"

"Why do you think he's the way he is?"

"You'd better get yourself together. I don't want to hear about you leaving any of our other babies in a parking lot or outside of the house."

Rick's arm moved around her waist while he stood behind her. Things were starting to feel like old times. The domestic chores, meal planning, and talking about their future was leaving a comfortable wave of nostalgia for him. He shifted her locs with his free hand and nuzzled the tip of his cold nose into the crook of her neck.

"Got any names picked out for our other babies?" he teased, but was also interested in getting an answer.

Michonne slid out from his grip and busied herself opening an apple and grape Peter Rabbit for Judith. The toddler clutched the pouch in excitement squeezing out some of its contents before she properly latched her mouth onto its top. She slipped a hand underneath the back of her head and slumped in her designated seat in the shopping cart, watching two of her favorite people pluck through produce and bits of conversations as the late morning went on.

"Let's get back to work. Kitchen isn't going to stock itself." Michonne advised. She grabbed the cart's handle bars, brushed a few wisps of hair from Judith's face, and made her way through the remaining baskets of bananas, limes, and onions.

Rick sighed and fell in line. They had the rest of the day and the rest of their lives to figure things out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been awhile but here's an update! Thank you for sticking with me, the feedback is much appreciated.**

* * *

"Hey baby?" Rick called from his seat in the living room. His attention was currently being occupied by the numerous options being offered on Netflix. The trio had just gotten back from their day of errands. Judith predictably went down for her afternoon nap, the events of the day proved to be too much for the toddler and she promptly fell asleep in the back seat of the car. Michonne had extracted her tiny tired body and gently placed Judith in her crib, while Rick carried their grocery bags into the house unburdened with thoughts of accidentally leaving his little girl behind.

Now he sat on the living room couch, his boots propped up on the coffee table, attempting to select a movie for them to watch while Michonne prepared them a light lunch. Michonne walked in carrying a small bowl of those grain free, gluten free, corn free, tortilla chips Rick hated and some crispy tofu avocado wraps Rick was sure he was going to hate.

"Yes, Rick?" she answered as she nudged his feet off its perch. She placed their lunch down and joined him as he reclined happily.

"Is this cardboard pretending to be food again."

"Shut up. You had all of yesterday to eat like shit and I know you weren't fairing any better while I wasn't here. Carl told me you're on a first name basis with two of the delivery guys."

"I'm the deputy sheriff and a well-liked guy. I'm bound to know a few names."

"From the next town over?" Michonne eyed him with her wrap half way up to her mouth.

Rick shrugged as he snagged a lone chip from the bowl, crunching on it dutifully until he couldn't stand the taste and washed it down with a swig of unsweetened iced tea. Things were definitely starting to feel like they were before he and Michonne broke up. The simple domestic activities like putting Judith down for her nap, picking up dry cleaning, and her forcing him to eat more than the usual recommend amount of vegetables and meat alternatives.

She watched as he picked up one of the halves of his wrap, bit off a huge chunk, and smiled merrily as he chewed. As much as Rick complained about the nutritional value of whatever meal Michonne sat in front of him, she always managed to make it tasty. He couldn't find any faults with wrap by the time he was done, so he reclined in his sofa with his right hand gripping the soft flesh of her inner thigh. His thumb making continuous sweeping motions as he watched her finish up.

"Thank you." He nodded, as she wiped the remnants of whatever delicious condiment she used to flavor the crunchy wedges of tofu from her delectable lips. Michonne slipped the thigh currently in his grasp out of reach for a few moments before making her way into his lap.

"I'm glad you like it babe."

"Missed your cookin'" Rick murmured as he aided her climb with straddling his waist.

"You did not." Michonne giggled. Her fingers buried themselves in his silky curls. She could attest to him missing her grander fattier meals, her chicken and dumplings, stewed meat with rice, and rich cream based pastas dishes.

"I missed you. Can't deny that." His large hands grabbed at the globes of her bottom and kneaded them reverently.

Michonne's ankles locked around his waist and she continued to play with those gorgeous locks of his. She missed this. The simple moments they spent together, whether it was wrapped in each other's embrace or completing separate tasks quietly in each other's presence.

"I can't speak for you on that."

"I know you can feel it." Rick teased as he bounced her in his lap, pressing the burgeoning beginnings of his arousal into her. "How long do you think we have with Judith down."

"Maybe thirty more minutes but don't you think we should talk?"

"We are talkin'." He drawled as he pressed a kiss to that full bottom lip of hers. He sucked on it gently as she shifted in his lap.

"I meant talk about us. You were so eager to do it last night."

"That was before we fucked."

"I definitely didn't miss that crude country mouth of yours."

"You said you loved my southern boy charm?" he pouted, enjoying the sensation of her elegant fingers playing in his hair.

"Not when it's trying to finagle its way into my panties."

"I've never thought of you as an historical revisionist, Chonne."

"You telling me you want to fuck me is not charming. You telling me you miss watching me sing Judith to sleep or discuss comic books with Carl is charming."

"If that's charm for you, I'm doin' a piss poor job of convincing you to move in with me." He pressed his lips against hers to silence the next smart aleck response he knew she was going to give him. A tactic he was finding himself use more often than not, but it seemed like she didn't mind. Evidenced by the moan Michonne made against his lips as his hands slipped into the back of her panties. He squeezed again at her warm flesh as she wiggled herself closer to his chest, anxious for more of that delightful friction on her nipples that were beginning to pebble against her scratchy sweater.

"Your hands on my ass is a better way?" She mumbled against the salt and pepper scruff outlining those pink lips of his.

"I gotta give you an incentive with the physical. We could be hugged up like this every day."

Her laughter started to cut through the budding sexual haze growing between them. Rick's large hand enveloped her rear in a covetous grasp and placed her right over his proud erection. His body wasn't getting any rest with having her around in the past 24 hours, but he would get used to it. Having Michonne present for their foreseeable future was his end game. Finding a way to do it without pressuring her was something that concerned him the most. Rick was still working on assuring her that her concerns were valid and that he was hearing her. Dangling the appealing carrot of domesticity, he could see Michonne craved so much, felt a bit like cheating. The yearning in her beautiful brown doe eyes made him feel less scummy, less like he was pushing his own agenda on their relationship. He couldn't imagine guilting Michonne into continuing her life with him only to have her resent him in the long run.

"I want to be with you Rick." Michonne sighed, dragging her hands up and down his firm chest stopping to play with the sparse hairs decorating his chest peeking out from the v neck cut. "When did you stop shaving?"

"Two weeks after we broke up. I was angry. Wanted to let my hair grow in since I knew you like me bare."

"Nuh uh. I like your bare chest but I don't dislike this situation going on." Michonne ended her sentence with a husky note. Inhaling shakily as her fingers roamed underneath the front of his t shirt to rest on the furry pecs hiding underneath it.

"Do you now?" He breathed quietly as his lips latched onto to hers once again. Michonne reveled in the warmth of his tongue as it entered her mouth. The familiar taste of him a welcomed sensation, something bound to never lose its vigor. It seemed like his lips had gotten softer as he slanted his mouth over hers, devouring her with a passion fueled intensity.

"Judith's not up yet…" Rick broached, shifting his love onto her back and nudging her thighs apart further with his trim hips.

"True. Are you going to manage to get your pants all the way off this time?" She teased, referring to their heated quickie last night.

"You're a dirty girl Chonne. You want me naked in our living room like that?"

Before she could answer the front door opened and slammed shut all within seconds and a rambunctious Carl announced his presence from the mud room.

"Dad, Michonne! I'm home." Rick shook his head with a chuckle and kissed Michonne fast on the lips. He pulled her hips in an upward sitting position and dutifully climbed off of her.

Carl entered the living room to find the two adults hiding sheepish looks and his dad sporting a throw pillow over his lap.

"Glad to see you two working things out." He rolled his eyes and laughed heading into the kitchen to find a snack.

"There's a wrap in the fridge for you Carl! Don't touch any of those leftovers!" Michonne stood to aid his son with finding some food. She held her hand back and he grabbed it eagerly. Following her like a lost puppy who finally found his owner and wasn't willing to lose her for anything.


End file.
